The present invention relates generally to retractors or speculum devices, and more particularly to eyelid speculum devices used to hold a person's eyelids open.
In the past, different devices have been used for the purpose of holding a person's eyelids open to allow access to an eyeball for examination, treatment, ocular surgery, etc. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,860, issued to Grounauer on Dec. 10, 1991, discloses a retractor device used to retract a patient's eyelids. The device has two arms, each having one end thereof connected to a housing containing a spring used to bias or hold the arms apart. Spoons are connected to the other ends of the arms by elongated members hinged to the arms. The spoons engage the eyelids, holding the eyelids open. Strips of adhesive are attached to the spoons, and may be attached to a person's face for the purposes of keeping the spoons away from the eyeball, and providing stability for the device. The device also includes a ball-and-socket joint, and a base or foot covered by a double face adhesive, which is used to support the device on the temple of a person.
The above-described retractor device is expensive to manufacture, and difficult to mount on a patient's temple. Also, the size of the device makes it difficult to use. In addition, the spoons may apply excessive pressure to the eyelid muscles.
An eyelid retractor is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,916, issued to McKee on Mar. 30, 1982. The retractor is formed from a loop of material such as wire, and includes a bridge portion, handle portion, and blade portions. The wire used for the device is sufficiently malleable to allow the bridge and handle portions to be bent so that the device will "hug" or rest on a patient's face. The blade portions engage the eyelids of a person's eyes, holding the lids open for surgery, examination, etc. The handle portions may be pinched or urged together so that the blade portions slip or pass under the eyelids. However, the wire retractor is relatively large, and blade portions of the retractor may apply excessive pressure to a person's eyelids. Also, it may be difficult to bend the handle portions of the retractor to fit the faces of different patients.
Other speculum or retractor devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,163,419, issued to Goldman on Nov. 17, 1992 (device for expanding the pupil of an eye); 5,064,420, issued to Clarke, et al. on Nov. 12, 1991 (eyelid opener used with ophthalmic bottle containing fluid); 4,782,820, issued to Woods on Nov. 8, 1988 (iris retaining device for placement in pupillary opening of eye); 4,023,560, issued to Cade et al. on May 17, 1977 (female urinary device); 3,841,318, issued to Olson on Oct. 15, 1974 (vaginal speculum); 3,241,550, issued to Gelarie on Mar. 22, 1966 (mouth retractor); 2,238,562, issued to Jacques on Apr. 15, 1941 (embalming instrument used to hold an incision open); and 1,389,436, issued to Cameron on Aug. 30, 1921 (mouth retractor).